


Quenched

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt's in the shower. And he's thinking about Jesse.





	Quenched

Walt stands in the shower beneath a soothing stream of water, his eyes closed, one hand pressed against the tiles, the other on himself. Imprinted on his lids, like a vision stain from a photo-flash, he sees Jesse: the soft curve of his mouth; his slender hands on the steering wheel; the smooth, delicate contours of his face; his smile. 

Zooming in with his mind’s eye, Walt takes in the colour of Jesse's eyes and the dark lashes that frame them; he can see Jesse’s tongue as he licks his lips. He can almost feel him: his breath, the warmth of his body… 

_You’re such a pain in the ass!_

_You’re so fucking beautiful._

Walt's cock is hot and hard in the palm of his hand. He speeds up the pace as dream-Jesse kisses him, _touches_ him, and with a low moan that seems to surge up from somewhere deep down in his gut, he comes with an intensity that leaves him weak and trembling. 

Then, braced against the shower wall, the flames of his desire quenched (for now, at least), Walt waits for the swell of longing to subside, and gets ready to spend another day by Jesse's side.


End file.
